1. Technical Field
The techniques described herein relate to accurately detecting power delivered to a load, such as the power delivered to an antenna by a power amplifier.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In radio frequency (RF) communications, a radio signal is transmitted by driving an antenna using a power amplifier. Various techniques have been proposed for measuring the power delivered to an antenna, however, they suffer from limitations that affect the accuracy of the power measurement.